Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Many of these services (e.g., image-sharing services, social networking services, etc.) involve the generation, retrieval, and/or access of potentially large volumes of content files (e.g., images, videos, etc.). Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers can face significant technical challenges to enabling a user to efficiently sift through the content files and discover files that are interesting or otherwise relevant. Traditionally, users can use conventional search techniques (e.g., search engines) to locate files of interest, but may quickly become jaded or bored with such conventional approaches. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face additional technical challenges to improving user experience by implementing innovative approaches for accessing content.
Some Example Embodiments
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for efficiently browsing and/or selecting files (e.g., content files such as images, videos, etc.) for access.
According to one embodiment, a method comprises determining to present a file at a device. The method also comprises receiving an input for selecting one or more of elements of metadata associated with the file based, at least in part, on the presentation of the file. Further, the method also comprises determining to select one or more other files based, at least in part, on the input.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises at least one processor, and at least one memory including computer program code, the at least one memory and the computer program code configured to, with the at least one processor, cause, at least in part, the apparatus to determine to present a file at a device. The apparatus is further caused to receive an input for selecting one or more of elements of metadata associated with the file based, at least in part, on the presentation of the file. Further, the apparatus is also caused to determine to select one or more other files based, at least in part, on the input.
According to another embodiment, a computer-readable storage medium carries one or more sequences of one or more instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause, at least in part, an apparatus to determine to present a file at a device. The apparatus is further caused to receive an input for selecting one or more of elements of metadata associated with the file based, at least in part, on the presentation of the file. Further, the apparatus is also caused to determine to select one or more other files based, at least in part, on the input.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for determining to present a file at a device. The apparatus further comprises means for receiving an input for selecting one or more of elements of metadata associated with the file based, at least in part, on the presentation of the file. Further, the apparatus also comprises means for determining to select one or more other files based, at least in part, on the input.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.